


Stars Go Dim

by orphan_account



Series: Untold Stories [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, i couldn't think of any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zero was sure it was time. Obviously it couldn't be a coincidence or a misunderstanding that Jude kept showing signs of proposing.OrSimply a proposal gone wrong.





	Stars Go Dim

(i)

 

Zero was sure it was time. Obviously it couldn't be a coincidence or a misunderstanding that Jude kept showing signs of proposing, like right now they were having dinner in a fancy restaurant but he was busy searching for something in his pockets. 

"What are you searching for? I can help", Zero played dumb to show Jude that he wasn't nervous or anything of the sort. 

Jude looked at him with a grin, nose crinkled. "Here", he finally found what he was searching for. 

"Jude.. What's this?", Zero was so disappointed he could literally cry but more than that kill Jude for failing him yet again.

"The number of Jack", he looked at Zero but all he got was a confused look. "The wedding planner", Jude said.

"Who's wedding?", Zero was so happy he could fly. "As far as i know-" 

Jude maybe pretended he didn't know the direction of the conversation so he cut him off.

"Mary asked me to give that to you and make sure you call Jack for her", he explained nonchalantly while giving him a piece of paper that had the number. 

"Yea, i'll call him", Zero replied. 

The rest of the dinner was blunt and boring. 

 

(ii) 

 

You can't just tell your boyfriend to watch wedding proposal videos with you for nothing, and that was what Jude did minutes ago and currently they are on the fourth video. 

"The second one was so romantic right?", Jude asked.

Zero who was eagerly waiting for the question since apart from begging him to watch the videos Jude had canceled his practice so of course it was for something, else he wouldn't do such a risky thing with an important game ahead. 

"No i prefer the first one", Zero replied. 

"You prefer a home proposal than a disney proposal?", Jude asked. 

Zero nodded hoping he would take a hint, that he should stop delaying and get it done and over with already. 

"Yep", he answered with a nod. 

"I have something to ask you", Jude got himself out of Zero's arms and sat.

 _This is it_.

Zero thought. 

"Yes", clearing his throat. "Yes ask me",, he excitedly said emotions taking over. 

"Why?", Jude asked so attentively almost looking as if he wanted to get the answer out of him already. 

And well Zero went silent and wished he could stay like that for some time maybe forever even.

 

(iii) 

 

While few blokes away from their car, they came across a jewelry store.

Zero could have bet on his life that it was today and his wait was finally over.

"I hope we are not here to buy Mary her engagement ring", Zero joked cause lately the excuse that Jude would give was that of Mary, their neighbour whom they had gotten really close with in the last three years.

"Psff - of course not", Jude said currently checking out a ring. "I couldn't help but come in here but we were supposed to go to a watch shop, so let's go?" 

"Yea let's go", Zero answered seemingly uninterested and cursing himself for leaving his nap to go buy a watch with Jude. If only he had a clue earlier. 

"You sound angry, are you ok?", Jude asked but not bothering to offer a glance at him.

"Yea, Jude i'm fine", Zero told him.

It turns out the watch shop was only five meters from the Jewelry store.

"What do you prefer...a diamond watch or a diamond ring?", Jude asked him while in car and happily showing off his new Gucci diamond watch.

It would be easy to answer that, i mean who wouldn't want a ring over a watch?

But just like the other thoughts of his about the proposal were flops, clearly this wouldn't be any different.

 

"None", Zero lied.

 

(iv)

 

"Gid - shit", Jude shouted from the kitchen. 

Zero got up so swiftly that he almost lost balance. 

"What's wrong?", he asked worriedly.

"My bloody finger", Jude shouted yet again trying to stop the blood flowing. 

"Fuck", Zero tried hard to process the site of blood flowing from Jude's finger. "Where's the aid kit?". 

"Under there", Jude said pointing just below the sink. 

Zero earnestly bent and grabbed the kit, then took out the necessary steps to dress the cut. 

"Where were you lost that you couldn't be careful?", he asked him sounding like a scolding but he was really worried. 

"Dessert for you", Jude gave him chocolate cake looking rather sad and anxious, practically the same look Zero had on his face.

"I'm very full thank you", Zero answered returning the kit to its former place. 

"I'll feed you - come here", Jude reached out for him.

In the midst of cake feeding, a not new thing occurred, call it a miracle or an instinct if you want but while clicking his eyes trying to break their eye contact that was making him blush so much, his eyes ended up on Jude's computer on the top of the counter. 

And as it turns out Jude was searching for rings online. But then why hasn't he proposed already? Maybe it was that just he hadn't bought the ring yet? 

Zero let it rest cause what was he supposed to tell him? Hey, i have been eagerly waiting for you to propose for the last three weeks but you have not? 

But like really how many people are going to get engaged before them?, and all their friends have gone that route already. 

 

(v) 

 

What the bloody hell was going through Jude's mind? It had been a month and some days to add on but still he was bent on making Zero's life be of uncertainty. 

Zero tried really hard to give up on the idea but the more he tried the more Jude and his signs got worse and he was really getting impatient. 

In the midst of centering himself on the thoughts and hoping to distract his then by watching a romantic movie which had a proposal in it (which made it even more worse) he heard the door knob twitch. 

"What'chu doin'?", Jude asked sounding a bit odd. 

Zero leaned closer to give him a peck but then drew back on realizing the reason for Jude's oddness. 

"Are you drunk?", he asked helping him to sit on the couch. 

"No", Jude denied yet he smelt of it and could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Jude", Zero called more of a warning than being worried of the reason for his drinking.

"Just- a- little", Jude admitted and it was a funny site to watch.

"What happened? It can't be for nothing that you ar-" 

Jude started crying like literally crying. 

"Jude", There were many times that Zero had been left in awe and practically dumbfounded and this was just one of those situations.

"You love me?", Jude suddenly asked still sobbing.

Zero was conflicted between joining him on the sit or keep standing before like he was. Minutes in and he chose the latter. 

"It ain't that obvious?", he asked.

Jude suddenly stopped crying and Zero regretted not assuring him instead of throwing him a question. 

"Yes, i love you a lot", he redeemed himself. 

Jude smiled then cupped Zero's cheeks on both his hands. 

"Then why haven't you asked me yet?", he told him and well Zero was lost, completely lost. 

"Ask you what?", he questioned. 

Jude's face turned into a look of disappointment, the mood swings were too much for Zero but lucky the time he had spent with Jude were enough to read them. 

"Ask me to marry you", Jude wiped either of his cheeks. 

I mean leave it to Jude to bring out the worst questions and truths when drank and really just random confusions and embarrassments but this was different, it was like his heart was in agony and actual pain.

Zero could have guessed two things by those words, one was either Jude was really drank cause it was supposed to happen the other way round or two this whole time he had thought wrong.

"You were the one showing signs of proposing and i was supposed to propose?", he asked wondering why he was talking to a drank person who's chances were he won't remember that they ever had the conversation in the first place then they would go back to signs. 

"I was showing them to you so you could act upon them", Jude said his eyes seemingly losing their purpose.

Silence fell, Zero observing Jude like he was a work of art (not that he wasn't). 

"Well sorry if i couldn't take a hint", Zero told him finally understanding the confusion. 

"I'm not that drunk ", Jude blurted. 

 

And he also passed out. 

 

(vi) 

 

"Take these", Zero gave him a glass of water and painkillers for the hungover. 

"My head fucking hurts", Jude groaned and moaned and hissed, all that in pain. 

"That's what happens when-" 

"What stupid things did i say last night?", Jude asked between taking the pills.

Yeah just as Zero had thought he had forgotten the scenes from yesterday. It had happened a number of times so it wasn't a surprise to Jude either. 

"You cried", Zero said letting out a chuckle that refused to stop and turned into a laughter within seconds. 

"What is it? What did i really - oh no -don't tell me", Jude covering his mouth with one hand seemingly indicated that he had finally recollected a thing or two or maybe the whole incident, and it was safe to blame it on the pills if that's even a thing. 

"Yeah", Zero said nodding then joined him on the bed. "I don't have a ring but if you want me to propose right now i'll do it", he assured him with a fond smile. 

"I want you to want it too", Jude put the glass on the nightstand. 

"Course i want it, stupid", Zero replied. 

"Ask me then", Jude replied enthusiastically. 

"So will you?", Zero asked not moving his eyes from him.

"Properly", Jude playfully shoved Zero's arm.

"I will", Zero said confusing Jude. 

"You _will_?", Jude asked. 

"Everything has been a mess and i want to surprise you.. You know like if it's not a surprise then it just ain't fun, i promise i'm gonna do it", Zero explained and the look on Jude's face was more than enough for him, an understanding look.

"I trust you - and i trust you will", Jude assured him with a peck that Zero turned into a kiss.


End file.
